sarahpedia_the_sarah_lee_jones_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Faith Hill
Audrey Faith McGraw (née Perry; born September 21, 1967),[citation needed] known professionally as Faith Hill, is an American singer and record producer. She is one of the most successful country artists of all time, having sold more than 40 million albums worldwide.1 Hill is married to American singer Tim McGraw, with whom she has recorded several duets. Hill's first two albums, Take Me as I Am (1993) and It Matters to Me (1995), were major successes and placed a combined three number ones on Billboard's country charts. She then achieved mainstream and crossover success with her next two albums, Faith (1998) and Breathe (1999). Faith spawned her first international success in early 1998, "This Kiss", while Breathe became one of the best-selling country albums of all time, led by the huge crossover success of the songs "Breathe" and "The Way You Love Me", and "If I'm Not In Love". It had massive sales worldwide and earned Hill three Grammy Awards. In 2001, she recorded "There You'll Be" for the Pearl Harbor soundtrack and it became an international success and her best-selling single in Europe. Hill's next two albums, Cry (2002) and Fireflies (2005), were both commercial successes; the former spawned another crossover single, "Cry", which won Hill a Grammy Award, and the latter produced the singles "Mississippi Girl" and "Like We Never Loved at All", which earned her another Grammy Award. Hill has won five Grammy Awards, 15 Academy of Country Music Awards, six American Music Awards, and several other awards. Her Soul2Soul II Tour 2006 with McGraw became the highest-grossing country tour of all time.23 In 2001, she was named one of the "30 Most Powerful Women in America" by Ladies Home Journal. In 2009, Billboard named her as the No. 1 Adult Contemporary artist of the 2000s decade and also as the 39th best artist.4 From 2007 to 2012, Hill was the voice of NBC Sunday Night Football's intro song.5 In 2019, Hill will receive a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame.6 In 1997, Hill guest starred in a three episode arc of popular television series Touched by an Angel and its subsequent spin-off series, Promised Land, which marked her acting debut.60 In 2002 it was rumored that Faith had won the role of Julia Compton Moore, the wife of LTC Hal Moore, played by Mel Gibson, in the 2002 movie We Were Soldiers. The role was ultimately played by Madeline Stowe.14 Hill's film debut was in the summer of 2004, when she co-starred with Nicole Kidman, Matthew Broderick, and Glenn Close in director Frank Oz's remake of the 1975 thriller The Stepford Wives.61 Although the film received mixed reviews, it went on to earn over $100 million.626364 In 2015, Hill appeared in the more critically acclaimed independent crime drama film Dixieland.65 The film was written and directed by Hank Bedford and also stars Chris Zylka, Riley Keough, Spencer Lofranco, and Steve Earle. Dixieland had its world premiere at the Tribeca Film Festival on April 19, 2015.66 The film was released in a limited release and through video on demand on December 11, 2015, by IFC Films.67 On October 14, 2015, it was announced that Hill would be an executive producer for a new lifestyle television program with former Oprah executive producer Lisa Erspamer. The show, called Pickler & Ben, debuted in mid-2017, features Kellie Pickler & Ben Aaron as hosts and is filmed in Nashville.68 Category:Live-action Actresses Category:Voice Actresses